the_television_channelsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of programs broadcast by Disney Junior (Asia)
This is a list of television programs broadcast on the cable and satellite TV channel Disney Junior in Asia. Programming Current Programming * Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates (March 5, 2016-present) * Doc McStuffins (July 1, 2012 - present) * Elena of Avalor (November 13, 2016-present) * Goldie & Bear (January 18, 2016 - present) * Handy Manny (July 11, 2011 - present) * Hi-5 (August 1, 2012 - present) * Jake and the Never Land Pirates (July 11, 2011 - present) * Jungle Junction (July 11, 2011 - present) * Kate & Mim-Mim * The Little Mermaid (July 11, 2011 - present) * The Lion Guard (April 11, 2016 - present) * Mater's Tall Tales * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse (July 11, 2011 - present) * Miles from Tomorrowland (August 1, 2015 - present) * Sheriff Callie's Wild West (February 1, 2014 - present) * Special Agent Oso (July 11, 2011 - present) * Sofia the First (May 1, 2013 - present) * The Furchester Hotel (September 7, 2015 - present) * Timmy Time * PJ Masks (August 29, 2016 - present) * My Friends Tigger & Pooh (October 1, 2016 - present) Future Programming * Mickey and the Roadster Racers (2017) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil ''(November 18, 2016-present, simulcast on Disney Channel) * ''Tangled: The Series * Big Hero 6 * Hotel Transylvania: The Television Series * Puppy Dog Pals * Vampirina * Mission Force One * Muppet Babies * Fancy Nancy * Gigantosaurus * Esme and Roy * T.O.T.S. * Rev & Roll * Mickey Mouse Mixed-Up Adventures * The Rocketeer * Mira, Royal Detective * Bluey Former Programming * 101 Dalmatians: The Series * 3rd & Bird * 64 Zoo Lane * Adventures in Wonderland * Aladdin * Allegra's Window * Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps * Animal Mechanicals * Arthur * Art Attack * Ask the StoryBots * A StoryBots Christmas * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Bananas in Pyjamas (? - December 31, 2016) * Barney & Friends * Bear in the Big Blue House * Blue's Clues * Blue's Clues & You! * Bob the Builder * Bob the Builder (2015) * Boohbah * Boo! * Bunnytown * Caillou * Charlie and Lola * Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers * Chiro * Chloe's Closet * Chuggington (July 11, 2011 - December 31, 2016) * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Curious George * Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood * Design Squad * Dibo the Gift Dragon * Digby Dragon * Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears * Dinosaur Train * Dive Olly Dive * Donald Duck Presents * Dora the Explorer * DuckTales * Ella the Elephant * Elmo's World (July 11, 2011 - December 31, 2016) * Family BrainSurge * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Fireman Sam * Floogals * Gaspard and Lisa * Global Grover * Guess How Much I Love You * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * Henry Hugglemonster (November 1, 2013 - January 1, 2017) * Henry's Amazing Animals * Hi-5 House (December 9, 2013 - ?) * Here in Higglytown * Higglytown Heroes (July 11, 2011 - May 1, 2017) * Honk, Toot and Swo-Swoosh * Imagination Movers * In the Night Garden * Jane and the Dragon * Johnny and the Sprites * JoJo's Circus (July 11, 2011 - January 1, 2017) * Julius Jr. * Jungle Cubs * Kipper * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Lalaloopsy * Let's Go Pocoyo * Lilo & Stitch: The Series * Little Bear * Little Charley Bear * Little Charmers * Little Einsteins (July 11, 2011 - May 1, 2017; September 2018 - September 23, 2018) * Macdonald's Farm * Madeline * Maisy * Martha Speaks * Maurice Sendak's Little Bear * Maya & Miguel * Maya the Bee * Mike the Knight * Monsters vs. Aliens * Mickey Mouse Works * Muppet Babies (original series) * My Big Big Friend * My Friend Rabbit * Noddy's Toyland Adventures *''Noodle and Doodle'' * Octonauts * Oddbods * Oobi * Out of the Box * PB&J Otter * Peep and the Big Wide World * Peppa Pig * Pingu * P. King Duckling (May 29, 2017 - December 31, 2017) * Planet Sheen * Play with Me Sesame * Pocoyo * Pororo the Little Penguin * Postman Pat * PrankStars * Pucca * Rob the Robot (November 28, 2011 - ?) * Robot and Monster * Rolie Polie Olie * Room on the Broom * Rubbadubbers * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave (September 7, 2015-present) * Rugrats * Running Man * Sesame Street * Shapes * Sid the Science Kid * Stanley * Stella and Sam * StoryBots Super Songs * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures * Super Why! * Super Wings * Tayo the Little Bus (2012 - December 31, 2015) * Team Umizoomi * Teletubbies * Timothy Goes to School * Tinga Tinga Tales * Toot & Puddle * The 7D * The Backyardigans * The Berenstain Bears * The Book of Pooh * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * The Electric Company * The Garden of Clarilu * The Hive * The Koala Brothers * The Legend of Tarzan * The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa * The Magic Roundabout * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Raggy Dolls * Theodore Tugboat * Thomas and Friends * VeggieTales * Wiggly Park * Willa's Wild Life * Wimzie's House * Wishbone * Wonder Pets * Word Party * WordWorld * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Yo Gabba Gabba! * Zerby Derby * Zigby * Zog * Zoom * Zou Category:Lists of television series by network